


Wherever This Goes

by MrsFredWeasley1996



Series: Avengers Music Drabbles [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Music, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFredWeasley1996/pseuds/MrsFredWeasley1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music drabble to Wherever This Goes by The Fray</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever This Goes

"C'mon Barnes. Breathe," Tony tries to sound calm when he is anything but. It would not help any if he starts panicking in the middle of Bucky's panic attack. 

No matter how much he urges him Bucky's breathing does not get any better. It just seems to quicken into short and sharp desperate pulls of air. 

"Please babe, Bucky bear, I need you to concentrate on me and breathe," Tony is pleading by now. 

He hasn't seen his boyfriend having a panic attack this bad in over a year, and he can't seem to be able to pull him out of it. 

"Whatever is going on in your head is not true. It's not happening. You are in my penthouse at Avengers Tower. It's 3:48 pm on May 4th. We were just about to have a Star Wars marathon instead of a traditional date for our third anniversary. Please baby, come back to me," Tony keeps trying, pulling out every trick in his book. 

"Don't leave," Bucky finally croaks out. 

"Never. I am never going anywhere that you can't follow," Tony breathes out.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Bucky's panic attack based off mine, so I am not sure if its this was for everyone. Also, sorry if Tony is out of character. I'm still really new to writing him.


End file.
